You Don't Know
by Moonlight Phoenix1
Summary: Harry thinks that he knows everything about Draco: arrogant git, Junior Death Eater etc. Or does he? Please r + r!
1. Prologue

A/N: OK, well, this little beginning to a (hopefully) long story that came to me in a brief moment of inspiration. Read and enjoy! And review. Definitely review. Each and every reviewer gets an internet-ed cookie!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. In fact, I will surprise you all to say, that Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! All I own is the plot. Don't sue. Please. If you do, all you'll get for Christmas is a few walnuts and a satsuma.  
  
  
  
You Don't Know  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Draco squeezed his eyes shut tight.  
  
Embrace the pain . . . it's part of you . . .  
  
Blow after blow marred the perfect pale skin on his back.  
  
He grit his teeth but kept his eyes firmly shut. He hoped that it wasn't obvious how hard he was trying not to cry out. That would only make the whip strike him harder.  
  
What seemed like a century passed, which, in reality, was about half an hour, when the pain finally stopped.  
  
"I hope that you have learned your lesson, boy," said a silky voice. Draco finally opened his eyes, made sure that his face didn't show any of the emotions he felt, and nodded.  
  
"I am sure that next time you will think twice before implying that I am a coward," the voice said. "And.if you make that mistake again . . ." a sharp kick to his side. "I will make sure . . ." fingers grabbing hair, pulling him up, warm breath against his neck. "That the pain will be . . ." a quick lick, tasting the boy's cold sweat. "Much worse."  
  
The person let go of Draco's hair, making him drop to the ground, then went out of the room without another word.  
  
Draco stared at the figure with pure hate raging inside of him.  
  
He wiped his neck while still looking at the door the person went out of.  
  
How can he still do this to me? Day after day.  
  
Draco shook his head in disgust.  
  
It'll always be this way. But I just DON'T understand why he does this.  
  
  
  
That man I call father . . . 


	2. The Train

A/N: Coo-ee! Thank you for your lovely reviews! * blushes while takes a bow * Don't you worry, I WILL continue this fic. Also beware . . . for this chapter has some * gasp * swearing! Oh, and // means thoughts. Don't forget to leave a review! They really make my day! *g*  
  
  
  
You Don't Know  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Train  
  
  
  
It was the first of September. At platform 9 ¾, Narcissa Malfoy could be seen talking to her son, Draco Malfoy, who gave her curt nods every now and then.  
  
"And remember dear . . . be a good boy. Make your father proud," she said, a pleading look in her eyes. She knew of Lucius's temper, that was for sure . . .  
  
//But does she know what he does to me?//  
  
Draco bit on the inside of his mouth as he forced himself to nod. Narcissa looked at her son with endearment.  
  
"Have a nice year. Goodbye Draco," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye . . . Mum," Draco said quietly, calling her 'Mum' for the first time since he was eight. Narcissa smiled at him one more time before apparating back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
He stood by a pillar, eyes skimming over everyone boarding the Hogwarts Express. A couple of nervous first years scuttled past him, and he schooled his features into his trademark sneer as he looked at them. They scuttled along even faster. When they were gone he sighed, and rubbed his temples. He was annoyed. With his father, his life . . . everything.  
  
Suddenly something, more like someone, Draco corrected himself, caught his eye. His eyes narrowed.  
  
//Potter. Perfect Potter. Of course. Perfect Potter boarding the train with his FRIENDS, with his messy black hair, his sparkling green eyes, his lightning-bolt scar, his lean and muscular body, his . . .//  
  
Draco's eyes widened. (A/N: No, no, NO! Not there, you pervs! Get yer minds outta the gutter!)  
  
What the bloody hell did I just THINK? His brain yelled.  
  
//No way. No way, NO WAY, did I just check Harry out! Harry? HARRY? Dammit, now he's HARRY!//  
  
Suddenly, Harry turned and his eyes locked with Draco's. Draco struggled not to blush. Harry gave him a curious look, then turned back to the train.  
  
//Oh, thank Merlin I didn't blush. Wait a second, BLUSH? Since when did I BLUSH? I'm not some fucking schoolgirl!//  
  
What was happening to him? He'd never felt this way since . . . he thought back to last year. With a shock, he realised that he had felt exactly the same way every time Pot . . . Harry looked at him.  
  
Oh, how attentive you are, Draco, his brain scolded him. Just noticing now that Potter's got you drooling over him like some ogling fan.  
  
//Wait, wait, wait. Potter does NOT have me drooling! Ack! I'm having an argument with my brain! Great going on the INSANITY front, Draco!//  
  
He looked at the clock. He sighed. Five minutes to eleven. He'd have to get on now. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the train which would take him to his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
He wandered along on his own for a bit, trying to find a compartment. He had passed Crabbe and Goyle's compartment without a backward glance, which utterly confused them.  
  
//They're gonna be bloody Death Eaters after Hogwarts. And I'm not. God, Lucius would kill me if could read my mind right now.//  
  
He stopped as painful memories came to him in a flash. This summer was like no other. He shook his head, then, with his hands in his pockets, walked into the last compartment on the train.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, short, I know. But the chapters will HOPEFULLY be longer as the story progresses. Though the chapters may be quite short until I actually get up off my lazy butt and bother to make them longer! Once more I am reminding you: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	3. Denial

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! Major writer's block. Well, actually, first I wrote half of this chapter, but then Klypto (my muse) refused to give me anything else to write! And one night, when I just happened to be sitting in front of the computer screen for four hours, inspiration came! Yesss! Please keep reviewing, people! I appreciate every single person who reviews! Hugs and roses! @)-;--  
  
  
  
  
  
You Don't Know  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Denial  
  
  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" asked a deep voice, not too mean, not too polite, just civil, with some mild curiosity leaking into it (A/N: Yeah, sorry for that weird description of the tone of voice - I couldn't do it any other way).  
  
Draco brought his head up and his eyes met the green eyes of one Harry Potter. His breathing stopped for a moment.  
  
"I-I-I . . ." he stuttered. What was this? Malfoys NEVER stutter.  
  
//Dammit Draco, get a hold of yourself!//  
  
Draco observed Ron and Hermione sitting next to Harry. He quickly turned his expression into a sneer.  
  
"There aren't any other free compartments. Still hanging around with the muggle-lover and muggle-born, I see. And here I was thinking that your taste had maybe improved during the summer holidays," he spat.  
  
Harry looked mildly stunned, noticing that Draco called Hermione muggle- born, not mudblood, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Ron snarling, "Shut up Malfoy! What about you? Where's Crabbe and Goyle? Did they actually get smarter during the summer and decided to stop following you around like good little boulders?"  
  
Draco almost sniggered, but he stopped himself just in time. Good little boulders. That described Crabbe and Goyle quite well. He seemed to find everything funny these days. From his father beating him and him not telling anyone about it, to Weasley's lame remarks. It was actually quite funny that he thought it was quite funny.  
  
//God, I need therapy.//  
  
"As a matter of fact, I ditched them. I don't need anyone to watch over me. I can take care of myself," he informed them.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. "Why don't we find out?"  
  
"Ron, leave it," Hermione said.  
  
"Why? He's without Crabbe and Goyle, we could just hex him and leave him here! Or, even better, I could beat the shit out of him!" he said.  
  
"Of course," Draco said scathingly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why I oughta . . ." Ron started, pulling his sleeves up.  
  
"No. Ron, don't. Malfoy's not bothering us. He continues keeping himself to himself throughout the journey, we don't bother him," Harry said.  
  
Draco looked at Harry in surprise. Was Perfect Potter actually . . . defending him? Wow.  
  
//Well, he IS a noble goody-goody Gryffindor hero. And a damn fine one at that!//  
  
Draco sat himself down next to Harry. Suddenly, his previous thoughts slapped him in the face. He cursed himself for being so attracted to Harry.  
  
//Wait . . . attracted? I'm not attracted to NO ONE.//  
  
Draco tried to firmly convince himself that he absolutely did NOT feel uncomfortable in the SLIGHTEST to be sitting next to such gorgeousness.  
  
//ARGH! Dammit, Harry is NOT gorgeous! POTTER! I MEANT POTTER!!!//  
  
He cautiously let his eyes wander over to Harry, who was looking out of the window. He observed how the black-haired boy's hair hadn't got any neater during the summer holidays.  
  
//Not surprising, really. Anyway, I always thought his hair gave him this sexy feel about him. I mean . . . DAMMIT!//  
  
Draco also observed how Harry's face seemed so relaxed when he stared out of the window, at the trees and fields rushing past. He seemed . . . content. Almost carefree. Harry turned his face towards Malfoy.  
  
"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
Draco was tempted to say 'the hotness that is you', but wisely buried that thought in the back of his mind, although it kept popping up into the front of his mind when he least expected it. Stupid bugger.  
  
"The-Boy-Who-Annoys-Me," came Draco's smooth reply.  
  
"Nice name. You gonna start calling me that now, instead of Wonder Boy? If it took you two years to come up with a name for me, how on earth are you gonna name your kids?" Harry asked, causing Ron to snigger.  
  
Draco gave him a look.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm actually gonna HAVE any kids?" he asked.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"What, you mean . . . you don't think you'll be alive after Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
Draco's eyes widened a bit. How stupid could he be? He had almost told Harry - Harry Potter or ALL people - that he was gay.  
  
//No, no . . . I'm NOT gay. I am simply . . . a hormone-driven teenager who happens to find the Boy Who Lived an extremely sexy being and . . . dammit, I do NOT mean that!//  
  
"Um . . . yeah. I don't think that I'll get to live until . . ." Draco looked down. "Until my eighteenth birthday," he said quietly, almost as if talking to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his seat a bit, then suddenly winced - his father hadn't allowed him to heal the whip marks on his back, so they still hurt like hell whenever he leaned his back against something.  
  
"Malfoy?" came Harry's voice. Was there some . . . concern in it?  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open.  
  
"What, Potter?" he snarled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing. Sheesh, chill out Malfoy. You're even more wound up than me, and I'm the one that Voldemort's after," Harry said, ignoring Ron's wince and Hermione's cringe (A/N: Did that make sense? I hope it did).  
  
"Oh, of COURSE. We can't forget that for one second, can we? We can't forget that our dear little Golden Boy always has the Dark Lord right on his tail. Oh no, we can't forget that. We all have to CARE about him, don't we? CARE about what's going to happen to him when Voldemort and Harry Potter duel, CARE what's going to happen when Voldemort gets his hands on him, CARE about how he's going to torture him, but no one ever gives a fuck about-" Draco suddenly broke off.  
  
//What the fuck am I DOING?//  
  
Letting your emotions get the best of you, that's what, an annoying little voice in his head said.  
  
//Why did I just SAY that? Of COURSE everyone cares about what happens to Harry, he's the fucking Boy Who Lived! Bloody hell, even I care what's going to happen to him, and I don't even-//  
  
His thoughts were cut off by a swift punch to his jaw.  
  
"How dare you say that about Harry! He's ten times the man you'll ever be!"  
  
//Weasel. Just great. Always coming to Potter's defence like a good little- //  
  
Another punch.  
  
To the stomach, this time.  
  
Draco fell on the ground - why did Weasley just have to punch his stomach? He hadn't eaten for three whole days, and that could make you stomach very sensitive indeed.  
  
"You filthy Death Eater bastard!" Ron yelled, kicking Draco in the stomach again, ignoring Hermione's shouts of, "Ron, don't!", and Harry trying to restrain his best friend.  
  
Ron kicked him in the gut so hard that his back rammed against the hard wall behind him. Draco suddenly went rigid.  
  
//No, no, not that spot on the spine, please let it not have been-//  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
His whole body and mind was suddenly racked with incredible pain.  
  
And he screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HA! Ended on a cliffhanger there, didn't I? Hope you're proud of me! * beams * Now REVIEW!!! Please. * makes cute little puppy-dog eyes that no one can resist * 


	4. He's Gonna Pay

A/N: Yay! Thanx to the lot of you who reviewed! 31 whole reviews for three chapters? Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! I'm so happyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! I got myself a fan! I got myself a fan! YAY I GOT MYSELF A BIG BIG BIG FAN!!! *cough* Anywayz, sorry about interrupting the story with my mindless a/ns *giggle* I won't do that anymore. And, you're wondering why Ron was so . . . how should I put this . . . protective of Harry? *grin* You'll find out (or maybe figure out) in later chapters. Oh, and for the person who was going to go mad if I didn't update, um, I'm sorry for making you wait so long! Anywho, here is the long awaited . . . Chapter 3!  
  
~You Don't Know~  
  
Chapter 3 - He's Gonna Pay  
  
"Shit, Ron, what did you do?" Harry yelled, eyes wide with worry and anger.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I dunno! Hell, I just punched him and-" Ron started.  
  
"Ron, you were practically trying to kill him!" Hermione shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Harry knelt down next to Draco, placing his hand on his forehead, vaguely noticing that Draco had stopped screaming, and was only writhing and moaning in pain, his eyes wide with . . . could that be . . . fear? Draco's forehead was clammy with sweat.  
  
Harry shook his head. They needed to get a teacher.  
  
"Hermione, go get a teacher," he told the panic-stricken girl. She didn't move. "Mione, go, NOW!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione immediately ran out of the compartment, bumping into a few people who were making there way to their door, wanting to know what on earth all the screaming was about.  
  
Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came running into the compartment not two seconds later.  
  
"Potter what did you do?" Snape hissed as soon as he saw the pale boy on the floor twisting and turning, groaning in agony.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled.  
  
"My goodness . . . Severus, what shall we do?" McGonagall asked, creases of worry for her face for her most disliked student.  
  
"I'll have to knock him out," Snape said, muttering a quick charm. Draco immediately stopped writhing. "Good. Now all we need to do is-"  
  
Suddenly, Draco's body started jerking in painful spasms.  
  
Snape's eyes widened.  
  
"Minerva, get him to Pomfrey. Now," Snape ordered.  
  
"But Severus, can't we-"  
  
"Now. Now, for God's sake woman, now! I don't care how you do it, but he needs to get to Pomfrey now!" Snape yelled.  
  
Harry stared, shocked. If Snape was so worried about Malfoy, this had to be serious, right?  
  
McGonagall conjured up a stretcher in mid-air and placed Draco, who was still jerking despite his unconscious state, on it, and, practically running, lead Draco's body (being suspended in mid-air on a stretcher) to Hogwarts.  
  
Snape turned towards Harry, his face a pasty-yellow colour.  
  
"What did you do to him, Potter?" he asked dangerously.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Harry said.  
  
"Don't you lie to me! What did you do?" Snape spat.  
  
"I told you, I didn't do ANYTHING!" Harry yelled angrily. Snape studied his face for a moment, before turning to Hermione and Ron, who had an expression of contempt on his face.  
  
"Which one of you did it, then? I know one of you did something to Mister Malfoy!" Snape spat, staring hard at their faces, acknowledging that while Hermione had tears pouring down her face, and looked positively terrified, Ron looked conniving, not to mention disbelieving.  
  
"Weasley," Snape hissed.  
  
Ron stuck out his chin defiantly.  
  
"All I was doing was beating him up. And he deserves much more than being beat up, I can tell you! He deserves it for all the shit he's put us through! Don't you understand that he's faking it? There's no WAY a few punches and kicks to the stomach could hurt him so much that he'd be screaming for his mummy!" Ron snarled.  
  
Hermione gasped, and Harry's face hardened behind Ron's back. What the hell was Ron saying? How could he be so . . . so . . . heartless? Of course this was Malfoy, but still! Malfoy was HUMAN after all.  
  
Ron's confident expression faltered a bit. The look on Snape's face was . . . well. If looks could kill, Ron would be dead twenty times over.  
  
"Weasley . . . I will see that you are expelled for this. Nothing . . . NOTHING gives you the right to beat up another student . . . ESPECIALLY if he had no way of defending himself," Snape whispered, looking so dangerous and so murderous that he probably would have killed Ron if there weren't two other witnesses in the room. Ron went pale with dread. Snape noticed this. "That's right. Be warned, Weasley. I shall inform the headmaster about this act. And your parents. Trust me: you will be expelled before you could say 'Avada Kedavra'," Snape hissed softly, and with that, walked out of the compartment, his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Ron's face went red with anger and embarrassment. He saw all the people crowded around just outside the door.  
  
"What the hell are YOU looking at? Go fuck yourselves, why don't you?" he yelled spitefully.  
  
He slammed the door shut so hard that a few shards of glass fell out. The students assembled outside the door scattered, wary of the redhead's temper.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Did you hear that? I'm probably going to get expelled. Expelled. EXPELLED!!! Over that . . . that . . . that THING!" Ron yelled angrily.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with hard eyes.  
  
"Ron . . . could you hear what you were saying to Snape? You practically informed him that you wanted Malfoy DEAD. And I know you don't want that, cos-" he started, but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"I do,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do. I do, I DO want him dead!" Ron said. He saw the look of surprise on Harry's face. "What . . . don't YOU?"  
  
"Look Ron, just because Draco's been a bastard to us all these years, that's no reason to wish him dead. You can hate him, yeah, sure, whatever. But you can't actually want him dead - that's just not right. Anyway, he's hardly even TALKED to us since fourth year! When was the last time he called Hermione a mudblood, Ron? In fourth year. When was the last time he insulted your family, Ron? In fourth year. For God's sake Ron, you have to grow up! How can you hate him so much after all these years?" Harry yelled at Ron angrily.  
  
Hermione was looking from Harry to Ron, and back again nervously, wiping her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"But . . . Harry, man. You gotta understand . . ." Ron said quietly, stunned at his best friend's outburst - Harry didn't usually yell or get angry. "He's never stopped insulting you," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry frowned a bit. Why would Ron care if Malfoy insulted him so much? Harry certainly didn't. He had grown out of it a long time ago.  
  
And why on earth did Harry lose his temper and start yelling at Ron? He never yelled. If he did, then he would just be unusually quiet, the exact opposite of Ron, who'd yell at everyone and everything that got in his way for a long time after that. Hermione would just do her best to ignore it, and leave it at that. But Harry wouldn't yell unless he felt strongly about it.  
  
He couldn't possibly feel strongly about Malfoy, could he? No, no, that was absurd. He hated the git, Ron reasoned with himself.  
  
"Look, Ron . . . you may get expelled over this. Personally, I hope you won't, but . . . if you don't mind me saying so, if you did . . . you'd deserve it," Harry said quietly, and walked out of the compartment, not looking back.  
  
Ron stared after him with wide eyes.  
  
He turned to Hermione.  
  
"Mione . . . you can't . . . you can't possibly agree with him? I . . ." Ron said weakly, which was rather unexpected. Hermione had expected him to start yelling, and breaking things, which would have gotten him into trouble.  
  
But not the crestfallen look on Ron's face. Ron turned towards the door, staring at it.  
  
"Mione? You don't think I deserve to be expelled . . . do you?" Ron asked her quietly, still staring at the door that Harry went out of. He looked back towards her. She couldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"I'll see you at the feast, Ron," she said, before quietly going out of the door. What he didn't notice, though, was the tear that slipped down her cheek as she left.  
  
Ron scowled. He had got into a fight with Harry. Harry - his best friend. All because of Malfoy. And, to top it all off, Hermione couldn't look at him.  
  
He could understand Hermione's pain, but . . . Harry? Why on earth would he . . .  
  
It was probably because he felt sorry for the stupid blonde sod.  
  
Yeah, that was it, Ron decided.  
  
Still. Malfoy was gonna pay . . .  
  
A/N: Well? How did you like this chappie? Little bit short, I know, but it was required! Ron's having murderous thoughts. Naughty Ron! Bad Ron, bad! We will get to see more of Draco in the next chapter. And find out what's wrong with him (maybe). And find out if Ron's getting expelled (maybe). If you wanna find out what happens - REVIEW!!! Please? *makes those cute puppy- dog eyes again* 


End file.
